


Book Endorphins

by MaryGraves13



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Casual Sex, Dating, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Mild Language, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryGraves13/pseuds/MaryGraves13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is a customer in your bookstore and meeting him may have changed your life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Endorphins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post, so feed back would be appreciated.

It's burning hot outside, and the short walk from your car to the bookstore feels like crossing a desert. Sweat is dripping down your face and back by the time you open the door. The cool air hits your face and you breathe a sigh of relief.   
"Hey boss," Nate welcomes. "It's a hot one out there," he adds in passing as you head to your office to put your bags down. "Hey, can you come out front for a minute?" Nate asks, leaning his head through your doorway. "A customer wants an expert opinion." He rolled his eyes as he walked out back front and you follow behind him.  
The customer in question has his back to you, looking at a book in each hand as you approach.  
"How can I help you?" You ask as you round the register with a smile. Good God, this man is gorgeous, the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome.   
"Yes, please." He gives a half smile and looks down, embarrassed by your admiring gaze. You check yourself and put on a professional expression. "I was wondering which one would take longer to read." He asks shyly.   
"Well, that honestly depends on how fast you read. Why would you care about the time it takes to read, if it is a good book." You ask him, legitimately curious.   
"Well, I have a long flight, and I want to spend the entire time reading, but I also want to finish it." He admits, sounding abashed.  
"That makes sense." You give a soft smile. "In that case, I would suggest this one," you tell him as you gesture for the book in his left hand.  
"Thank you. My name is Richard." He smiles and offers his hand and you take it. His hand is soft and warm.  
"Pleasure." You ring him up and watch him leave. You smile to yourself, he has a nice ass. You'll probably never get to see it again, but it was a great way to start your busy day.  
"He had one fine ass," Nate blurts out as the door closes.   
“I’d have to agree with you.” You laugh as you both get back to work, and keep busy for the rest of the day.  
“See you tomorrow boss,” Nate announced as he headed out the door. You grab your things and start to lock up.  
“Excuse me,” a deep voice startles you when your key is in the front door. You reach up to grab at your chest where your heart is racing.  
“Holy shit,” you gasp as you turn around to face the voice.  
“I’m deeply sorry.” Richard announces as he takes a step away from you.  
“Oh, it’s you,” you let out a small smile.   
“You remembered my name,” he says with a shocked smile.  
“Your face is memorable.” You flirt shamelessly. He blushes and looks down. “But you didn’t tell me what I could do for you,” you hint subtly.   
“Um, well, I was wondering if you’d accompany me to dinner.” He asked still looking down shyly.  
“Oh,” you smile at that. “I’d love to, but don’t you have a long flight to catch?” You’re fishing for more details about him. You want to know if he actually lives here or if this will be a onetime deal.   
“Oh, no, that is in a few days. Work trip.” He adds, understanding what you were asking. “Dinner?” He asks again, more confidently.   
“Love to,” you smile and take his hand. “Lead the way handsome.” He laughs at your words but takes you to dinner.   
“So, you own the book store?” Richard asks, sounding impressed.   
“Mhm, and you’re apparently an actor?” You raise a quizzical eyebrow.  
“I am, you seriously haven’t heard of me?” He asks in total shock.  
“Sorry, no. I only watch movies that are based off of books. It’s a rule of mine. I have the same rule for television.” You tell him as you take a sip of wine.  
“In that case, you have at least seen a few things I’m in, even if you didn’t know it was me.” He laughs light heartedly, the wine helping ease his tense demeanour. “What type of books do you read?” He asks turning towards you on the bench seat.   
“Everything,” you laugh. “I own a book store, remember. I have read every book in my inventory.”   
“That’s impressive.” He sits back in awe. “Well, have you read Tolkien?” He asks, leaning back into you again.  
“Yes, and I’ve seen the first two hobbit films and all of Lord of the Rings.” He gives you a knowing smile. “What?” You ask, not quite getting it.  
“Thorin,” he answers simply with a smile.   
“What about him?” You ask, still not sure what he is getting at. He looks at you, waiting for you to understand. “You’re Thorin? Wait, you’re Thorin?” You ramble in shock. You reach up to touch his face. “But his face is different.” You pull your hand away from his soft skin. “And he isn’t even five foot.” He shocks you with a deep laugh.  
“Prosthetics and graphs,” he smiles, obviously having had to explain this before.  
“Well, you did a spectacular job.” You compliment him shyly.  
“Thank you. Are you done?” He asks as he finished his wine.  
“Yes,” and you finish your glass before standing. “Will you drive me home?” You ask suggestively.  
“You don’t want to pick up your car?” He asked with a laughing smile.  
“Oh,” you had completely forgotten.  
“I’ll drive you home if you like.” Understanding what you really wanted. His hand hovers at the small of your back as he leads you out to his car, and he opens the door for you to get in before driving you home. “I like your house.” He compliments as he steps out of the car.  
“Thank you. Would you like a tour?” You ask as you fish out your keys.  
“I’d love one,” he smiles gently as he trails behind you up the front steps.   
You kick off your heels in the foyer. “No shoe policy.” You tell him apologetically. He smiles a little before bending and untying his boots. “Sorry,” you tell him as you put your bags away.  
“It’s quite alright. I noticed it’s a common occurrence among my Florida neighbours.” He tells you with ease.  
“Can I get you anything to drink?” You ask wanting a glass of wine yourself. The buzz from the drinks at dinner had started to subside and you’re nervous again.   
“I’m fine, thank you,” he rejects politely as he eyes you hungrily.   
“Why don’t you go out the sliding door and I’ll meet you out there.” He smiles and walks out the door. You head into the kitchen and pour yourself a glass before heading out the door.  
Richard is standing with his back to you but turns as he hears you approach. Your breath catches in your throat at the sight of him. His shirt is unbuttoned to reveal his alabaster muscular chest with his pants already undone.  
“Care for a swim?” He asks as he takes his shirt off. You’re too shocked for speech, so you nod your head yes. He chuckles and pulls his pants off with his briefs. “Let me help you.” He offers as he walks towards you.  
He moves your hair behind you and lightly caresses your cheek before starting on the buttons of your blouse. His cologne is light, but makes your mouth water. His smell of musky forests reminds you of a good old book.  
His hands brush across your collar bone as he moves your blouse off your shoulders. “Beautiful,” he murmurs as he moves behind you to unzip your skirt and lets it pool around your ankles.   
“Would you like me to get the rest?” He asks with a deeper more aroused voice. You smile softly to yourself.  
“Would you like to?” You wanted to see how well he would do with your front clasping bra on. He moves in front of you, apparently already realising the trick of your bra.  
He gives a knowing smile and unclasps your bra and takes the straps off your shoulders to let it fall to the ground. He hooks his thumbs into the waistline of your panties and slowly pulls them down your body. You step out of them, holding onto his shoulder for balance. He places his hands on your hips as you look up into his eyes. He slowly bends to kiss you, but you’re still nervous. “You wanted to swim?”  
He laughs softly, but stands up straight. “Indeed, I did,” he backs away from you and uses the steps to enter the pool.  
You jump in and let the refreshing water wash away the heat and humidity of the day.  
“So,” you swim a little closer to him. “You live in Florida?” You ask to understand him better.  
“From time to time,” he laughs slightly. “I have a house here that I stay at when I can.”  
“Where else do you live? Besides hotel rooms.” He laughs at your words.  
“My trailer?” You laugh at that. “In all seriousness, I have four houses that I live at throughout the year.” He watches your reaction to his wealth.  
“I assume two of those houses are in London and California?” You ask curiously as you swim around him.  
“And New York,” he smiles and thinks for a moment. “I’m thinking of purchasing a place in New Zealand, perhaps you’d come with me?” He asks as he slowly backs you into the wall of the pool.  
You let out a shuddered breath as his hand slowly runs up the side of your body. “House hunting?” You barely let out.  
“Mhm,” he practically hums as he bends gently and trails his sharp nose up your neck, his soft breath giving you goose bumps.   
“Could be enjoyable,” You scarcely found words. You move your hands up his chest and feel the hair there. His hand moves back down the side of your body and grabs your thigh before lifting it to wrap around his waist. His whole palm of his hand on your thigh moves over your ass and up your back. You look up at him watching your face and his finger slips inside of you. He smiles as you let out a pleasured gasp and then slowly fingers you. You wrap your arms around his neck to hold yourself closer to him as your head falls back.  
You feel his shoulders lower slightly before his finger leaves you and he penetrates you. You hook your ankles around his hips as he thrusts into you slowly. You pull yourself up to him and then lower yourself on his shaft, controlling the pace. You feel him give a soundless laugh, but he lets you control the rhythm. He adds an extra thrust as you lower yourself, making you gasp but smile.   
You let your hands trail down his back, still holding your chest against his. He lets out a shuddered breath. He moves away from the side of the pool and moves a hand to the centre of your middle back. He uses his free hand between your breasts to push you back towards the water, still inside of you.  
He keeps your head above the water as he goes in and out of you. The water rushing back and forth over your body adds to the sensations he is creating.  
You gasp out his name as you tighten your lower muscles, begging him to come. He responds by picking up the pace until he reaches his own climax.  
You breathe heavily to catch your breath, thinking of all the things he has done to you and you still haven’t had a first kiss.   
He pulls you up to him slowly. He has a gentle smile on his face as he looks down on you. “Can I please kiss you now?” He asks in all seriousness.  
You nod your head yes, wanting nothing more than to kiss him in this moment.   
He sits back on the pool steps with your legs still wrapped around his waist. He switches hands to hold your back and gently cups your neck with his left hand. He softly pulls on your neck and gently touches his lips to yours. They’re softer than you imagined as they form to yours. You part your lips and let out a soft breath, inviting him. You feel his lips smile against yours before he deepened the kiss, with tongues.  
The moment his tongue touched yours, your lower muscles involuntarily tightened around him. He pulls away from your face, slightly laughing.   
“If you’re wanting seconds, I suggest we retire to your room.” He tells you in all seriousness.  
You smile wickedly. “I think a shower first, to wash off the chlorine.” Any excuse to have your hands on him was favourable one.   
“I think we would manage that,” he half smirks sexily before standing up out of the water, still holding you.  
“Impressive,” you tell him with wide eyes as he carries you effortlessly out of the pool.  
“Thank you,” he answers shyly, but smiles before kissing you again.  
You wake you to your phone ringing, and you answer it in a daze. “Hello?” You didn’t even open your eyes to see who it was.  
“Are you okay?” Nate sounds panicked.   
“I’m fine, why?” You ask, still not awake enough to think.  
“If you’re fine, where the hell are you? It’s almost eleven.” He played a quilt tripo knowing that you were alright.  
“Oh, is that really the time?” You ask in disbelief that you slept this late. You feel Richard begin to roll over to face you.  
“Did you plan on coming in anytime soon? I didn’t see anything on your schedule.” Nate laid it on thick.   
“Um, yea, I’m coming in.” You roll onto your back when Richard lightly pulled on your shoulder. “I should be there in thirty minutes.” You tell Nate. Richard gives you a naughty smile as you feel his hand trail up your inner thigh and promptly spread your legs. He gently plays with your opening before thrusting a finger inside, and then proceeds to go in and out of your slowly. “Actually, I think I’ll just come in after lunch,” you barely let out before hanging up on him.   
“That wasn’t nice,” you announce to Richard as he looks at you innocently, when he is being anything but.  
“I’ll make it up to you,” he smiles before ducking under the covers and between your legs. You let out a gasp as his tongue finds you.  
He slowly inserts a second finger to rub your best part while he excites your clitoris with his tongue. You reach up and grab a pillow to stifle your moans, and he stopped.  
“If you want me to continue I suggest you remove that pillow. I want to hear every moan.” He tells you sternly, slowly stroking your g-spot with each finger until you did as you were told. You let out a shuddered breath so he could hear your face no longer covered.  
“Good girl,” he tells you sharply before continuing the work with his tongue.  
“Oh dear god,” you rasp out as your hands clench the sheets and you raise your hips, trying futilely to escape the overpowering orgasm. He licks at you again until you beg him to stop through your giggling laughter.  
He crawls out from under the covers and props himself up beside you. “So, I just had my lunch,” he laughs happily, and you smack his chest with a playful grin. “So how much time do I have before you have to get ready?” He asks seriously.  
“Ages,” you tell him before kissing the nape of his neck and trailing your hand down his stomach to grasp his cock.


End file.
